These Dreams
by seuss fan
Summary: Sasha is a plain girl leading a boring life. She thinks that nothing can pull her out of this slump until she starts having a series of unsual dreams that send into the world of Geneco.
1. Chapter 1

These Dreams…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: I do not own Repo! or any of its characters. So, Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith please do not sue me! Also, anything written in italics indicates singing) 

Chapter 1: Come up and try my new parts…

Sasha walked into her apartment after a long day of classes. Even though she had an undefined major she still had piles of work to do and classes that drove her insane. As she looked around her cramped apartment her mood got even worse. It was filled with boxes of papers that she was storing for her friend, Jim, who was a journalism/ English literature double major who wrote a story for every breath he took. Surrounding Jim's boxes were numerous plants. These dying pieces of greenery were given to Sasha by her mother who insisted her daughter should improve the air quality in her apartment. Since Sasha despised her mother she let the plants sit there and rot as a symbol of what she wished she could do to her mother. As Sasha moved through her living room she entered her bedroom. The plain white walls and her plaid bed were the only things present besides even more plants from her overbearing mother.

"I hate my life." Sasha thought as she plopped down on her bed.

As soon as she lied down she fell right to sleep. Like most people Sasha dreamed while she slept. Normally her dreams were normal dreams like walking into class naked or making out with a guy she liked. But tonight as Sasha drifted into the dream world she entered a place that she would never be able to forget.

Sasha opened her eyes to reveal that she was standing in a dark alleyway. As she took in her surroundings she noticed that the walls were covered in graffiti and posters for something called the Genetic Opera. As she walked around the alleyway she noticed dried puddles of blood scattered along the ground.

"What kind of a place is this?" Sasha thought as she looked up at the pitch-black sky.

As she finished examining her surroundings Sasha began to take in herself. She did not look the same as she did when she fell asleep. She was dressed in a pink and black dress that had tears in it. She was also wearing black lace up boots. Sasha scratched her head at her new wardrobe. As she scratched away Sasha noticed that another change had occurred. Her hair that had once been brown was now pitch black.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasha asked, as she stood puzzled in the dark alleyway.

Sasha decided that in order to figure out what her dream was about she needed to find someone.

"Human, animal, alien; it really doesn't matter at this point."

As she started walking around Sasha was hit with a new name.

"My name is Layla." She suddenly thought to herself.

Without understanding how or why her name was changed Layla decided to continue on with her original agenda.

As she turned the corner more information flooded into Layla's brain. Her mother and father had both died at the hands of the Repo Man. Now Layla was stuck taking care of her brothers, sisters, and surgery-addicted grandmother. On top of that Layla also had to deal with paying off her parents debt. Due to all this added stress and her financial situation Layla felt her only option was to seek out a graverobber and get some Zydrate.

My life's a mess

_My world's a wreck_

_I have no place to go_

_Victim of destruction_

_Vanishing directions_

_I have no place to go_

_Few solutions have come to mind_

_But the one I feel I need to find _

_The product that will improve my life_

_Is_

_the _

_glow_

Get the glow

_And your world will seem brighter_

_Feel the spark and all your problems are gone_

_Just a little taste of what it has to offer _

_Get the glow _

_And all your problems _

_are_

_gone_

Located near a dumpster at the end of the alleyway was the graverobber. Next to him was a long line of addicts waiting to get their daily fix. Layla moved sheepishly toward the back of the line. As she patiently waited for her turn Layla prepared what she would say to the graverobber. She knew he would be upset when he found out that she couldn't pay, however Layla was hoping that Graverobber would be willing to make a little trade. She heard from a friend of hers that one of Graverobber's clients almost always paid with sex. Even though she didn't want to lose her virginity to a stranger Layla was willing to do anything to make her problems disappear.

Finally, it was Layla's turn. As if he didn't see her standing before him Graverobber placed a vial of zydrate into his gun.

"Ready?" Graverobber asked as he prepared to place the gun to her forehead.

"Y-yeah." Layla responded

.

"Not so fast. Pay me first."

"I can't."

"Then you're shit out of luck."

"Don't I have other options?"

"Do I look like a bank to you, kid?"

"No, but I heard that you let one of your clients …pay with…"

"Oh, no. Look that 'client' you're referring to pays with sex because she thinks it's cute. I only let her get away with it because I've known her for so long. So, either you pay or no z for you."

Please just let me pay I promise I'll give you money another day

_Don't turn me away_

_I need this more than anything_

_Sorry little girl_

_You're talking about things you're not ready for _

_Sex is a grown-up matter_

_Go back home and play with your dolls_

_Look you don't understand_

_My life's more messed up then you could imagine_

_No folks, no friends, no one who comprehends_

_I need a way to deal with the pain_

_Please get out of here _

_Your slowing up the pace_

_Please don't look at me with that pathetic face_

_I don't do sacrifices _

_So go to someone else_

Without knowing where she would find another graverobber Layla resorted to begging.

"Please, I need this."

Since he was a softie at heart Graverobber took pity on the girl and decided to honor her request.

"Follow me", Graverobber said as he led Layla toward another alley.

"Where are we going?"

"The place where my other client and I do it."

"Oh."

This new alley was even dirtier than the last. The concrete walls were covered with stains and on the ground were several pools of blood.

"You come _here_ to have sex?"

"Yes, why?"

"No, reason. So, now what?"

Trying to contain his laughter Graverobber began to take off his clothes.

"Don't worry about a thing. Just follow my lead."

Graverobber then picked Layla up and pushed her against the wall.

"Relax, kid this won't hurt a bit."

And it didn't. In fact, it was the most pleasurable experience of Layla's life. What Graverobber did went against every fantasy Layla had ever had. Instead of the gentle, careful prince charming Layla had cooked up in her head Graverobber was tough and forceful. He didn't try to protect her. He shoved against her body and threw her around. Even though his actions might not sound pleasant they felt a million times better.

After everything was all said and done Graverobber gave Layla her glow. If she thought having sex was amazing getting shot with zydrate was even better. As the liquid moved through her system all the pain that she had been suffering from, both mental and physical, disappeared. Instead her pain was replaced with a euphoria that words could barely describe.

Once Layla had been exposed to z she developed an addiction. Twice a day Layla visited Graverobber for a dose of zydrate. And, without having to say anything, Layla would pay with sex instead of money. The arrangement continued on for three months without any arguments from either party. In fact, Graverobber became quite attached to Layla. She was a sweet, harmless girl who just needed a little boost in order to get by. And Graverobber had no problem with giving her that boost.

During this three-month period Amber Sweet, Graverobber's most important client, became jealous. Instead of giving her z whenever she demanded it, Graverobber was now shoving her off because he was busy with Layla.

"That little bitch is taking away my z and my dealer. I won't let her get away with this."

As Graverobber was finishing up giving Layla her z Amber walked into the alley with her bodyguards.

"Oh what now!" Graverobber exclaimed as he pulled his gun away from Layla.

Graverobber, Graverobber

_You little fucker_

_Graverobber, Graverobber,_

_Why did I even bother with you at all_

_Amber what the hell are you talking about?_

_Because of you I'm now in trouble_

_You knew the consequences _

_You bitch_

_You knew this would happen but you kept on going_

_First off, sex was your idea_

_Second, you're bluffing_

_There's nothing wrong with you_

_No life inside of you _

_Now get out of here_

_I've got clients to see_

_I'm serious_

_I've got the papers right here_

_It's your kid_

_You have to take care of it_

_Bitch, please_

_You can't act_

_I see right through you_

_Now please Amber just drop this_

_No!_

As Graverobber and Amber continued to fight, Layla felt herself slipping away. However, this was different than the feeling she normally got after being injected with zydrate. She felt as if she was being pulled out of the world. She tried to hang on but due to her inebriated state she was forced to give in.

A minute later Sasha woke up in her bed, twenty minutes late for her first class.


	2. Chapter 2

These Dreams…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: I do not own Repo! or any of its characters. So, Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith please do not sue me! Also, anything written in italics indicates singing) 

Chapter 2: This must be my aching hour…

A year had passed since Sasha had the dream about Graverobber. Every day she thought about the way he touched her skin and made her feel like heaven really did exist. She prayed that they would be reunited but her prayers were never answered.

"It was the best dream I have ever had!"

"Sasha, I know. But you have to let this go. It was a dream, okay. Just a dream and nothing more."

"Jim, how many times have you go on and on about a story idea or some hot girl you had a one night stand with?"

"But I generally stop after a few days. You've been going on for an entire year!"

"But, Jim…"

" No 'buts', Sasha. Call me when you're finally over this."

That night Sasha lay in her bead, tossing and turning. She couldn't get Jim's words out of her head. She knew she was being ridiculous. Her dream about Graverobber was just a fantasy. There was no reason why she should still be thinking about it. However, in the back of her mind she knew that there was something different about that dream. Not only was the subject matter strange the colors and feelings were stronger than in any of the dreams she had before. Besides, most of her dreams she would forget just a few hours after waking up. But for whatever reason she still remembered every detail of her Graverobber dream. As she pondered over this fact Sasha closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When Sasha opened her eyes she felt a sense of déjà vu wash over her.

"This place looks vaguely familiar." she remarked as she examined the pitch-black sky and dark, dilapidated buildings.

"I'm back!"

Sasha immediately began to search for Graverobber. If this were the same world as last time Graverobber would be waiting in a dark alleyway with a long line of scalpel sluts trailing behind. As she moved through the streets, Sasha was hit with a new name.

"My name is Bridget," she thought.

As Bridget continued to move through the streets she became familiar with her new identity. Her family was some of the few people able to keep the repo man at bay. Because of their vast wealth they were able to provide Bridget with an impeccable education. Upon graduating from college Bridget received an invitation to be the personal assistant of the opera singer Blind Mag. As she remembered this information Bridget changed course and headed in the direction of Geneco's headquarters.

"I'm Bridget Smithson", she said to the receptionist at the front desk, "I'm here to see Blind Mag. I'm her new assistant."

Even though the receptionist was wearing dark sunglasses Bridget could tell that she was giving her a blank stare.

"Ah, yes. Well Bridget take the elevator to the fortieth floor. Blind Mag is waiting for you."

"Thank you." Bridget said as she walked away from the receptionist.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a bleak room highlighted with red lights. In the center was located a large bed with black satin sheets that had red lace trim. Off to the right was a desk and vanity mirror upon which were located roses and pictures sent in by fans.

"Miss Mag?" Bridget called out.

"Behind you." Mag replied.

"Oh, Miss Mag I didn't see you there."

"That's quite alright. Please don't be a stranger; come in and sit down.

Bridget walked into the room and quickly discovered a white whicker chair located next to the vanity.

" So, what do you need done first?"

"I'm glad to see that you're willing to get to work but first let me get to know you a little better. Oh, you have beautiful green eyes."

Bridget looked into the mirror and examined her eyes for herself.

"My eyes were brown," the Sasha within her echoed.

" Thank you, Miss Mag."

"Please, call me Blind Mag."

"Ok. Blind Mag, what do you want to know about me?"

" Just basic information."

"Well, I was born in London. I moved here when I was three. My parents and siblings have supported me throughout my entire life ensuring that I've had the best opportunities."

" Sounds lovely. Now dear, will you do me a favor and read off my schedule."

" Sure. First, you have to film a commercial for next week's Genetic Opera. Next, you have to fix the voiceover for your last Geneco commercial. Then, you have an appearance on Organ News Now. And, finally, you have a tech rehearsal for your final performance next week.

Mag laughed at her hectic schedule.

"A diva's work is never done."

That first day Bridget watched Mag very closely. She knew that Mag was retiring but her actions didn't match her situation. She treated every activity like it was the first time she was doing it. Mag was humble, courteous, and treated her colleagues with the utmost respect.

When they returned to Mag's dressing room, Bridget quickly began gathering her things.

"Before I leave, do you need anything else, Mag?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Mag responded as she sat quietly stroking a picture located on her mirror.

"Who's that?"

" An old friend."

"What's her name?"

"Her name was Marni. She died 17 years ago."

"I'm sorry. I bet you miss her a great deal."

"Yes, but I'll always have a piece of her with me…"

"Incoming message from Rotti Largo. Incoming message…" Mag's watch repeated.

" I have to take this. You are dismissed. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Bridget said as Mag slammed the door in her face.

Over the course of the week Bridget began to see through Mag's façade. Mag was not being kind to her peers on purpose. She was trying to cover up something. Bridget tried desperately to figure out the mystery as she drove Mag around the city.

"Anything wrong Mag?" Bridget asked her boss two nights before the opera, "you can tell me anything."

"Well no, but yes I can't tell you what it is exactly but there is something that is bothering me."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Alright."

Leaving this place is harder than it looks

_It's not because of memories_

_It's because we share a bond_

_A bond I wish that I could break _

_A deal I wish I hadn't made_

_They gave me sight_

_But that gift has only deepened my plight_

"Mag!" Rotti's voice ran through the intercom.

"Bridget, you have to leave! Now!"

"Blind Mag report to my office at once."

"Shouldn't I go with you? My hours aren't over yet."

"No, leave!"

And with that Sasha woke up in her bed, drenched head to toe in sweat.


	3. Chapter 3

These Dreams…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: I do not own Repo! or any of its characters. So, Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith please do not sue me! Also, anything written in italics indicates singing.) 

Chapter 3: Mark it up …

Sasha no longer needed to consult any of her friends. She knew that something was up. Never before in her life did she have two dreams that occurred in the same setting. In order to answer her list of questions Sasha decided to take matters into her own hands.

"You want to become a psychology major?"

"Why not?"

"Cause it's ridiculous!"

"What, you're saying I can't do it?"

"No, Sash. You're probably one of the smartest people I know and could succeed in anything you put your mind too. I just think your reasoning is stupid."

"What's wrong with my reasoning?"

"It was a dream Sasha!"

"Well, two dreams oc…"

"Ok, fine. Two dreams. But still that doesn't mean that by studying the human mind you're going to find out the reason why you had two bizarre dreams a year apart from each other!"

"First, please make that vein in your neck stop pulsating. Ok, second, I know I sound like a lunatic but I know what I'm doing. Maybe it would be a better idea to go to a therapist or something but all that would do is make me hate my parents even more for my shitty life. I need _real _answers and in order to get them I have to take care of things myself."

"Fine, Sash. Do what you want. But I'm telling you you're not going to get very far."

"Whatever, Jim. I'll see you around."

"Bye."

Sasha spent the next few months of her life doing research. Her professors just thought she was dedicated, but Sasha knew the truth. She knew the explanation she craved was out there, just waiting for her to grasp it. As Sasha dove deeper and deeper into her quest for knowledge she found an unlikely partner in crime.

" What you got there?"

"Just some research."

"On?"

"Dreams."

"Been having scary nightmares?"

"No. Are you aware that you're an annoying passerby?"

"Yes. Now turn away from the computer so I can properly introduce myself."

Sasha turned to see a perky redhead standing in front of her.

"The name's Riley."

"I'm Sasha."

"You're not very friendly are you Sasha?"

"I'm busy."

"Excusez moi Ms. PMS."

"What did you call me?"

"I better leave before you bite my head off. See you around Sash."

"Goodbye, pain in my ass."

Much to Sasha's dismay Riley didn't leave her alone. Every time Sasha settled down to work in the library Riley was right behind her.

"What do you want?"

"To be your friend."

"Oh. So you make friends by stalking someone until l they eventually give in and decide to start hanging out with you voluntarily."

"Basically, yeah."

"You're strange."

"Thank you. So, what are we working on today?"

"More dream research."

" You must be obsessed with dreams, huh."

"I have my reasons."

"Can I hear some of these reasons?"

"No."

"Why not?"  
"Fine. I guess I know you well enough now."

Sasha told Riley about her dreams of Graverobber and Blind Mag. At the end of Sasha's tale Riley stared her new friend's face; bewildered beyond belief.

"What weird dreams?"

"I know, right."

"Where did they take place?"

"I have no idea."

"Sounds like they happened in the future."

"I guess."

" So, these freaky dreams are the sole reason you're a psyche major."

"That's right."

"But what happens if you discover the answer to your dream problem before you graduate?"

"Hadn't thought about that. I guess I'll just switch back to undecided."

"That doesn't sound like fun."

" I'm not a very fun person."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

That night Sasha slept soundly. It had been the first night in a long time that she had gotten any rest. The deeper she fell into slumber the closer she came to another encounter with the world of Gene Co.

When she opened her eyes Sasha found herself once again standing beneath the pitched black sky and floating Gene Co billboard.

"It's been six months too long." Sasha said to herself as she walked about the streets aimlessly waiting for further instructions.

Just like in the past Sasha was hit with a new name.

"My name is Belinda."

Belinda continued to walk along the streets until she remembered her history. Belinda was born in Italy and lived there until she was nine. As she grew up she became obsessed with medicine. Upon graduating college Belinda was presented with the opportunity of a lifetime: to become a Gentern. She was currently on her way to her first day of training. She was so excited that it was hard to prevent her legs from shaking.

" Good morning ladies." said Rotti Largo as he walked up and down the line of prospective Genterns.

"Before send you to do your training I have a few words to share with you. Your job is one of the most important careers in the world. Once you go out into the workforce you will be responsible for assisting doctors with transplants, applying skin graphs, and most importantly, helping my sons, Luigi and Pavi, take inventory on the new and repossessed organs. During your training you will go through a series of rotations in each area. However, if you do not match the high standards we have set you will be expelled from the program. Now, ladies I wish you good luck and let your training begin."

As Rotti finished his last sentence the doors to the laboratory opened to reveal a surgery in progress.

"Here goes nothing." Belinda though to herself as she walked hesitantly through the large metallic doors.

Belinda spent the next few months watching transplants and skin graph procedures. She made a few friends and passed every test. Things seemed simple and peaceful. But Belinda's teachers were not the only ones observing her. On her first day of training Pavi Largo was busy stealing another face behind the Geneco building when he saw Belinda walk by. He had seen many gorgeous women throughout his life but this girl beat them all. Since that first day he had been stalking her every move. Why not just flirt with her and steal her face? This girl was different. She not only had the most beautiful face Pavi had ever seen she was also Italian. All his life Pavi had dreamed of meeting a woman who reflected his heritage. He knew that he needed to make Belinda his own.

After three months of stalking Pavi decided it was time for him to introduce himself.

"Hello Miss Da Rocci."

"Um, hello."

"You're probably wondering who I am. Lemme introduce myself. I am Pavi Largo.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Pavi.I've heard a lot about you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Pavi responded as he reached down to kiss Belinda's hand.

"What a gentleman. I'm sorry I'd love to stay and talk but I have to go home and make dinner."

"Let your Mama worry about the meatballs. Have some fun. Stay here."

"I'd love to but it's… wait how did you know I was going to make meatballs?"

"Uh, scuzzi, scuzzi, scuzzi. I forgot I have an appointment. We talk tomorrow, si?"

"Um…"

Before Belinda could respond Pavi had disappeared.

"What a strange but slightly sexy man." Belinda thought as she began her walk home.

Over the next few weeks Pavi began "accidentally" bumping into Belinda. As a result his face stealing started to drastically decrease. In fact, his entire demeanor changed. No longer was he a vain, self-centered rapist. He had now become a vain, self-centered rapist in love. Belinda influenced every move he made. The last thing he wanted to do was drive her away. Although he tried his best eventually the change in his behavior was revealed to his family. While Rotti tried to concentrate on preventing his business from falling into the hands of incapable gooneys Pavi's siblings were having a field day.

Pavi, why you swooning

_Why you mooning over some girl?_

I've never seen you so obsessed

_I really am impressed _

_Who knew you could put down your mirror for so long_

_Mock if you must_

_For other girls I still do lust_

_But when were my interests your business anyway, brother_

_If your sister may interject_

_I have but one small request _

_How bout you leave this whore alone_

_What!_

_She's seems too perky to be your type_

_With her prissy little grin_

_On second thought she'll be perfect for you_

_Hooking up with her'll be easier than doing you in_

_Please stop it!_

_What have I ever done?_

_Sister, you wanna start or should I _

_No, please she's just another girl_

_Like you said Amber she's a whore_

_Another face to steal _

_No kissing_

_Just stealing nothing more_

_Children, shut up!_

_Yes, geezer/daddy/papa_

As the torments continued Pavi's feelings for Belinda continued to grow. True, fallintg in love wasn't his style but he couldn't resist committing a personality faux paw. Belinda on the other hand was frightened by Pavi's actions. Although, she enjoyed being fawned over she couldn't help but feel tempted to use her mace every time Pavi talked to her. She tried to be nice and reciprocate his feelings but she just wasn't that good of a liar. The best option, Belinda concluded, was to kindly give Pavi the hint that she wasn't interested. If that didn't work, she'd get the hell out of town.

To match Pavi's intense feelings the Genterns began their rotation in the organ stockroom. During the time she spent their Belinda kept a close eye on Pavi's every move. But, to her surprise Pavi was relatively calm. He didn't appear to be sick or depressed.

"Maybe he's just gotten over me." Belinda thought to herself as she continued counting the hearts in front of her.

In actuality, Pavi was trying reverse psychology. He had noticed how his over active behavior was scaring Belinda. If he really wanted to be with her he would try to get her to reciprocate his feelings. Since laying everything on the line was out of the question the method Pavi could come up with was to play hard to get. If this didn't work he would have to take more drastic measures.

Just like Pavi had planned Belinda started to pay more attention to him. Every day before she began her daily rotations she checked to make sure Pavi was okay. She started leaving homemade cannolis and biscotti for him with "Let's Talk" notes attached to them.

"My plan is working!" Pavi thought to himself as he shoved a piece of today's biscotti into his mouth.

Pavi decided to take Belinda up on her offer and set up a meeting for the two of them to talk.

"After today, she's mine." Pavi said quietly to himself as he finished getting dressed.

As usual Belinda had a different agenda than Pavi. She thought that her little hints had finally gotten to him and by him acknowledging her request he was trying to say that he was ready to talk about the sudden change in his behavior.

"I'm just going to clear the air. I'm not getting hooked on this guy. I can't get attached to him. Just make sure he's okay, tell him where you stand, then walk away." Belinda said to herself as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Belinda walked into the reception area with her head held high only to find Pavi waiting with bouquets of red roses.

"Pavi, I think there's been a misunderstanding…"

"What misunderstanding my dear? I've heard you loud and clear…"

_My Cara Mia_

_Don't you fret_

_No need to keep your feelings quiet_

_If your heart flutters_

_When you're near me just pucker_

_Up, don't be afraid of me_

"Shit. How do I get myself out of this?" Belinda whispered to herself as Pavi began to walk closer towards her.

_I know these feelings are new_

_I understand what you're going through_

_But you can trust me_

_Ignore my past_

_And we can make this thing last_

_C'mon girls!_

Belinda's face fell to the floor as a chorus of Genterns dressed in red lingerie began to arrange themselves behind Pavi.

_Love is beautiful and strange_

_We all are scared to play its game_

_But if you take a chance on me (him)_

_You will see_

_How wonderful _

_This feeling can be_

_All of these girls (us)_

_Will testify_

_That I'm (he's) irresistible to the eye_

_So come on over here _

_And whisper in my (his) ear_

_Proclaim your love to me (him)_

_Because no one can resist La Pavi!_

"My love! Where are you going? Belinda! Fuck. She escaped. And it's all your fault!" Pavi screamed at the Genterns as he went to find Belinda.

For the next six months Belinda took refuge in her room. Pavi was obsessed with her to the point that he had dedicated at least three rooms within the Gene Co building to her. Little crushes are flattering but full-blown stalking is creepy and disturbing. Even though she was risking her dream job Belinda valued her safety (and her face) more than being a Gentern.

"What kind of bonehead move have you done now?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Pavi, she was one of the best students that has ever entered the Gentern program since it first started almost thirty years ago and in one fell swoop you send her running for the hills!"

"Papa, it was an accident…"

"Accident! You call making shrines to some lousy woman an accident!"

"She's not lousy! She's beautiful like a bougainvilla that has just blossomed."

"That doesn't help the fact that you forced her into hiding!"

" Please, Papa…"

"No. I don't wanna hear it. I turned the other way when you began raping girls and stealing their faces. But this crosses the line. How can I get people to trust GeneCo when I can't even trust my employees!"

"Fine. What is my punishment?"

"Get her back."

"How? You said it yourself she's afraid of me."

"Just find a way. Now!"

"Yes, Papa."

"Before you go I have one more thing to tell you."

"Yes, Papa?"

"Stop calling me 'Papa'!"

"Yes, pa… I mean sir."

"That's better. Carry on."

With enormous amounts of pleading and begging Pavi convinced Belinda to come back to the Gentern training program. Although the first few weeks were pretty rough Belinda was eventually able to get back into the swing of things. Belinda graduated first in her class and was declared an official Gentern. To prevent another altercation between her and Pavi Belinda was assigned to work the front desk of the OR department. Belinda was disappointed with this position but she knew that it was for the best. Everything went smoothly, at least for a while.

"Hey, Belinda."

"Good morning Crystal. Crystal watch out for that crack!"

"Shit! I spilled all the fresh hearts! Mr. Largo's gonna kill me!"

"Buongiorno, ladies. Oh no!"

Belinda couldn't help but laugh as she watched Pavi slide by in slow motion.

"What a sad, yet sexy man." Belinda though to herself as she gave Pavi an apologetic wave.

"You must've had a good dream." Riley said as Sasha awoke with a start.

"What? How did you get into my apartment?"

"We'll discuss that later. So, what'd you dream about?"

"The same thing I've been dreaming about."

"Oh. Wanna talk about it?"

"Later. But first could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Could you please get off of me?!"

"Sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

These Dreams…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: I do not own Repo! or any of its characters. So, Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith please do not sue me!) 

Chapter 4: Blame not my cheeks …

Sasha decided to cut the crap and see a professional. True, she had fun taking classes on the human mind but all the facts and figures were giving her more headaches. Not exactly a solution to her problem.

"How long have these dreams been occurring?"

"Approximately, 1 year and 9 months but they don't happen every night.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The first one happened a year ago, the next one sixth months after that, and the most recent was just three months ago."

"I see. And what occurs in these dreams?"

"Well, I'm sent to this strange place. It's dark and desolate and every building looks like it could fall apart any second. Well, except for the GeneCo building."

"The GeneCo building?"

"Yeah, it's the headquarters for this bio-tech company that produces artificial organs."

"Artificial organs?"

"Yeah, apparently in the future people need multiple organ transplants."

"So, these dreams occur in the future?"

"Yes."

"How far into the future?"

"Let's see. Currently it's 2029 so I'd say about twenty years or so."

" Alright, so now that you've described the setting of your dreams let's discuss the characters. Have you interacted with anyone in these dreams?"

"Yes, um first there was Graverobber…"

"Graverobber?"

"He's a drug dealer."  
"And what drug does he sell?"

"Zydrate."

"What's Zydrate?"

"It's a painkiller."

"In your dreams have you experienced the effects of this painkiller?"

"Yes. I had sex with Graverobber in order to obtain the drug, since I didn't have any money. And then this chick Amber came into the picture. Apparently, they had a history together. Oh, did I forget to mention that I assume a different identity in these dreams. My name's different and usually I have different hair or some other physical feature and clothes and a new family history and I get it sent to me all at once. Like a giant flash goes off in my brain and suddenly I'm a new person!"

"I see. Well, Sasha I can tell you two things. One, our session for today is over. We will resume this discussion next Wednesday. Two, you have a very active imagine. Most likely, you have nothing to worry about. I'll probably end up prescribing you an over-the-counter sleep aid. However, we can continue to see each other until you feel comfortable handling the situation by yourself."

"Um, thanks Dr. Kushner."

"Goodbye, Sasha."

"Bye, Doc."

Sasha left her session just as frustrated as she had been when she first arrived.

"So, now that you're seeing this therapist dude you gonna switch you're major?" Riley asked listened to Sasha recount the events of her day.

"No. Psychology isn't so bad. Besides, someday I'd like to be able to help people like me."

"You mean people who have premonitions?"

"For the last time I'm not having premonitions!"

"Oh, c'mon Sash! You keep dreaming about this world that's decades into the future. Let's face it, it's gotta be a sign."

"Jim doesn't think so."

"Jim is an unimaginative loser who thinks that fantasy is just a section of the library. Don't listen to him. Don't listen to that quack head doctor either. You're not crazy and your imagination is not that active. Believe me, I've dated girls with more insane thoughts than you. You're brain is not designed to think of thoughts like these without help. Someone is trying to tell you something."

"That's creepy."

"That's the way premonitions work."

"I'm still kinda weary regarding that theory."

"Look, I'm not saying that I'm right. I'm just saying I think you may want to keep an eye out."

"Whatever. I appreciated your help Riley but I haven't had a dream in a month and a half. I think the worst is behind me."

"Alright, guess I'll see you around. Later, Sasha dearest."

"Later, Riles."

Following Riley's exit Sasha decided close her eyes for a bit to clear her head of her whirlwind day. But before she had fully fallen asleep she knew that she was in for a less than ordinary nap.

Sasha once again awoke on what she had now learned was called Sanitarium Island. She walked around the bleak streets and alleyways until her new name arrived on its usual lightening bolt.

"This time, I'm Alaina ", Sasha thought to herself as she felt her old life slowly slipping away. As usual once her name appeared in her mind her new biography followed.

Alaina was another wandering Z addict who was desperate for extra cash to support her growing habit. Her parents both had their organs repossessed and there was no one else she could turn to. She spent her days at her family's old home still reeling from her latest high. Her nights were filled dumpster diving to find change. She never paid Graverobber enough for his services but he let it slide; she was a good kid who deserved a break every now and then. Sick of scurrying through trash heaps on a nightly basis Alaina decided it was time to find a job. She had heard through the drug addict grapevine that the infamous Amber Sweet was looking for a personal assistant. Alaina had no clue what a washed up heiress like Amber would need with an assistant but there she was marching towards the alley behind GeneCo where Ms. Sweet was holding her interviews.

"Next!" Amber called loudly, awakening the stale air that hung like a cloud over the city.

"My name is Clarissa."

"Ok, Clarissa. Why do you wanna help me?"

"Well, cause you're famous and rich and popular and…"  
"If I wanted someone to compliment me twenty-four seven I could go anywhere. I don't need an assistant for that. Next!"

Alaina quietly took her place in line. It didn't take long for her to get her turn; Amber moved pretty fast.

"What's your name?"

"Alaina."

"Pretty name. So, where you from?"

"Here."

"Alright. And do you have a job?"

"This would be my first one."

"So, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Get high off Z."

"Oh, so you think we can be drug pals? Is that why you want the job?"

"No, I just need some quick dough, that's all."  
Amber carefully weighed her options. Alaina didn't seem like a bad person; she wasn't too nice or clingy and she could keep herself company while she was coming down from her highs while simultaneously keeping her father out of the loop.

"Okay, kid you're hired. Stop by tomorrow after 1:00. My surgery should be over by then."

"Thank you for the opportunity, Miss Sweet." Alaina said as she put out her right hand.

"Please, kid," Amber said as she took Alaina's hand, "call me Amber."

Alaina arrived the next day at 1:00 as requested. She stood by the GeneCo building, patiently waiting for Amber to make her grand entrance. As the hour ticked by Alaina wondered what kinda warped comic book look Amber would choose this time. After an hour and a half of sitting around Amber finally walked up the street, flanked by her bodyguards.

"You're here early."

"Actually Amber you're late."

"Didn't anyone tell you not to criticize your employer?"

"Sorry, Amber."

"That's better. Now come along Alaina, we have a lot of work work to do."

Alaina shuffled behind her boss, quickly regretting her decision to show up.

Alaina spent her days cleaning up Amber's mess. After her surgeries Alaina had to help her get acclimated to her new parts. During her highs Alaina had to keep lookout for Mr. Largo. Essentially, Alaina had become a glorified babysitter. She no longer had any time for herself and therefore could not get high every night. Her withdrawal symptoms mixed with the dirty work she was doing for Amber pushed Alaina over the edge. If she wanted to at least keep her sanity she needed to quit.

Alaina had decided that Friday would be her last day. She would inform Amber of her resignation just before her daily meeting with Graverobber. This way when she woke up from her drug haze she wouldn't remember a thing. Alaina carefully prepared her speech as she joined Amber at their usual meeting place.

"I can do this. I'm strong, I can do this," she muttered to herself as she braced herself for the day to come.

Alaina felt fully prepared to quit as the caravan rounded Graverobber's corner. However, when she saw Graverobber's face a distant memory pulled her way from her course of action.

"It's me, Layla!" she shouted as her eyes met Graverobber's.

"Alaina, I've known you for two years. Unless you've suddenly decided to change your name I have no idea who this Layla person is."

"C'mon you must remember me! You gave me the best sex of my life!"

"Hey, no one has sex with this guy but me!" Amber protested as she pulled away from the Z gun.

"Well, I figured that when you busted us."

"Busted you? What the fuck are you talking about? This is the first time I'm ever hearing that you slept with my fuck buddy over here."

"Love to hear that I'm just a piece of meat to you Amber."

"And you! When did I give you permission to bang other chicks?"

"Since when were we exclusive?"

The fight continued as Alaina came back from her daydream. Although she was confused as to why her employer and former drug dealer were fighting she decided to ignore this feeling of bewilderment and continue with her original plan.

"Amber, I'm quitting." Alaina declared temporarily stopping the heated sex discussion.

"Huh?"

"Look, you've been a great boss and this has been fun but I just don't think that this arrangement would work out in the long term. I'm sorry."

"Fine, quit! I don't care. You've been driving me crazy today anyway!"

"What did I do? I've always done whatever you asked! How could I possibly piss you off by following your own instructions?"

" First, you pretend to be this Layla chick and now I'm arguing with this two bit hack about the fact that he cheated on me or didn't cheat on or….uh, whatever! I've had up to here with you! I never get frustrated! I'm always mellow, calm, or in a drug filled haze and I don't know what I'm saying! But I am so livid right now that I can't even think about being relaxed! Fernando, Roberto, let's go home."

"I'm gonna split too. Bye."

Alaina watched as Graverobber, Amber, and her two bodyguards quickly fled the scene. Before she could even digest the events that had just taken place Sasha was in her old room, in her familiar, comfy bed listening to Riley and Jim fight.

"You got blood stains all over my good shirt!"

"They're brown dots! I was painting and needed a smock. What, you think I use men's dress shirts instead of pads?"

"I don't know what you freaky, hyper, hippy chicks do."

"I'm not a hippy. Hyper, yes. Flower child, hell no."

"Guys, what the heck are you talking about? And why are you in the same room? I thought you hated each other."

"Well, Riley came to me because she has something to tell you and she didn't know how to say it."

"And because he's known you longer I thought he could give me some advice."

"So, what does that have to do with Jim's dress shirt?"

"That's a story for another time. Riley, would you like to say what's on your mind?"

"Sure. Sash, I don't want you to freak out but there's something important I have to tell you. I need a lung transplant.

Before any questions of concern could pass her lips Sasha felt a sense of déjà vu calmly wash over her.


	5. Chapter 5

These Dreams…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: I do not own Repo! or any of its characters. So, Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith please do not sue me!) 

Chapter 5: At the opera tonight…

Little by little word started floating around campus that several students needed organ transplants. At first Sasha tried her best to ignore the strangeness of the situation. It definitely seemed suspicious that close to 5,000 out of 50,000 students were suffering from organ failure. But Sasha couldn't spend her time worrying about everyone else's medical condition; she had more important things to be concerned about.

"How you feeling?" Sasha asked as she walked into Riley's hospital room.

"Not too shabby. Jenny just stopped by!"

"Didn't you guys used to date?"

"Yeah, I guess sympathy can double as a turn-on."

"Riles, you're currently awaiting a lung transplant and all you can think about is tapping some chick?"

"Basically."

"You amaze me."

"I know."

"So, did the doctor give you any news?"

"He said my condition hasn't changed, which is good. I still have to stay connected to this stupid ventilator but at least the infection hasn't spread to other organs."

"Good. All good stuff. Did he say anything about when you get you're transplant?"

"Sash, the waiting list is extremely long."

"But you don't have much time. They can't bump you up?"

"Honey, don't worry. I got time enough to wait."

"But your infection…"

"I just told you its not spreading anywhere else. It's staying inside the same lung. Look, this is just the first in s series of check-ups. This is going to keep happening every few months. They stick me in here, hook me up to a ventilator, and monitor my progress. And then after a few days, if nothing changes I can head back home to drive you and Jim crazy."

"Just like you were a few weeks ago…"  
"Exactly."  
" When you were arguing about blood stains…"

"I told him it was paint! Anyway, just because I'm technically dying doesn't mean my life is completely over. I have a slow moving infection. I'll most likely make it in time to get a new lung."

"You better."

"Are you threatening me? Because I think that's against hospital rules."

"It's only against the rules if I have a weapon, which I don't."

"How come you always have to find the loopholes?"

"Cause I'm that good."

"You have any more dreams?"

"No, but I wish I did."

"I thought you were afraid of those dreams. Well, except for the one about Graverobber."  
"I am afraid of them but I'd think they help me deal with what's going on."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, a lot of people, including you need organ transplants. And in my dreams people on this island were survivors of an organ failure epidemic."

"You don't think…"

"Don't you dare say anything."

"Fine. My lips are sealed."  
"I gotta go. I have a class in a half hour. You take care of yourself, okay?"

"I promise. See ya Sash!"

"Bye Riles."

Sasha left Riley's hospital room with a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She had ignored Riley's suggestion that she was experiencing premonitions but could her suggestion be right? Sasha continued to ponder this idea as she boarded the electric blue cross-town bus.

To Sasha's dismay Riley's condition did not improve. Within two months the infection had spread to both of Riley's lungs. Without any lungs available Sasha was forced to watch one of her best friends die before her eyes.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to say farewell to Riley Maxine Chester. Riley was a fun, independent spirit who dreamed of becoming a famous artist. From the time she was a young girl she always painted. If memory serves me right Riley would put paint on any surface she could get her hands on. She was never one for rules, which sometimes got her in trouble. But nothing ever stopped Riley. She was never down or upset. She never let her emotions get the best of her. If Riley was mad she might've yelled at you but five minutes later she was right there waiting with an apology hug. Riley was an extremely unique person who none of us can ever forget. So, friends, family, and former lovers please join with me in praying to God for the sake of Riley's departed soul…Eternal God, you are my shepherd, I shall not want. You make me lie down in green pastures; you lead me beside still waters. You restore my soul; you guide me in paths of righteousness for your name's sake. Yes, even when I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, for you are with me; with rod and staff you comfort me. You prepare a table for me in the presence of my enemies; you have anointed my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely, goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the eternal God for ever."

"I feel so depressed."

"Jim, it's a funeral. You're supposed to feel depressed."

"I know. But it's not just Riley. I'm bothered by everyone that's dying. The FDA released a report the other day. They think we're experiencing an epidemic."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, they've found cases not just in the US but all over the world. All deaths resulted from an unidentifiable infection in a specific organ. Within 1-4 months of the infection's first sighting the patient dies."

"Do they have an idea as to what's causing the infection?"

"Not yet. They're doing tests but who knows how long it'll take before they find anything."

" Is it airborne?"

"They think so but like I said nothing's been confirmed. By the time they find anything we could all be dead."

"It's a shame."

"I know. This is bigger than the swine flu and avian flu put together. It's really serious."  
"Well, at least we're both healthy."  
"Not me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how I thought I had an intestinal virus?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I went to the doctor and…"  
"You need a stomach transplant."

"Yes."  
" Maybe you'll be one of the lucky ones."

"With the way thing are going, I don't think so. Better get your goodbyes in now."

"Jim, look at me. You're not going to die. You're going to get that surgery and you're going to live to become the Pulitzer Prize winner I know you were born to be."

"Thanks for your support Sash, but there's nothing that can fight this epidemic. Let's face it; death is inevitable."

Throughout the coming months the epidemic continued to spread. Hospitals were setting up quarantine areas for those who were infected. Schools set aside classrooms designed to teach students who were awaiting transplants. Businesses laid off anyone who was infected. Colleges sent home students who had fallen victim to the epidemic. It had become apparent that this infection was not going to blow over anytime soon.

The FDA and other organizations were pressuring pharmaceutical companies around the world to create something that could counter act the effects of the infection. Sadly, pharmacists were baffled by the infection's make-up. The bacteria involved didn't resemble anything that they had ever seen before. And the fact that it attacked people in a different organ every time only added to the confusion. As the death toll continued to increase the global health community came to a consensus: finding a cure for the infection was not going to help. They needed to resort to getting those who were infected the transplants they deserved.

Those were infected were pushed to the top of every transplant list. But even this was not enough. The supply of organs was not enough to meet the demand. To make matters worse patients who were lucky enough to receive new organs later died because their bodies rejected the new arrivals. Doctors and hospital officials across the globe were in a state of panic. There seemed to be no end in site to the turmoil that the world was facing. And then, as if by some miracle, a biotech company was established that promised artificial organs that had a 90% guarantee of not being rejected. Headed by Italian entrepreneur Rotti Largo, GeneCo seemed to be the answer to everyone's prayers.

Jim called Sasha late one night with the promise of exciting news. She hoped that he was going to tell her that he had received a transplant. But the news that Sasha received that night would change her life forever.

"Hey, Sash! Come on in!"

"You know Jim, for a hospital patient who was just removed from quarantine you seem to be in pretty good spirits."

"Well, I have some good news."

"Oh, I just knew you would get that stomach!"

"How'd you guess?"

"Dude, it's written all over your face."

"Yeah, gotcha."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, I'm so glad GeneCo could pull through!"

"GeneCo?"

"Yeah, they're giving everybody organs now."

"But, they…"

"What? Have you been out of the loop for the past six months?"

"I guess so. Um, I gotta go."

"Wait, Sash! I thought we could talk."

But before Jim had finished speaking Sasha was already halfway down the street.

Sasha arrived fifteen minutes later at Riley's grave, her face covered in tears. All this time Sasha had ignored Riley's suggestion. But she was faced the frightening truth that she had in fact experienced premonitions. Sasha was unsure of why she had come to the cemetery. Even though Riley had been right it wasn't as if she could help her now. Sasha slowly rose to her feet and began to walk back to her apartment. Without her best friend to help her Sasha had to take GeneCo on alone. She knew that the task would be difficult. The allure if GeneCo was highly appealing. Artificial organs that would save your life and make your insides fashionable that came complete with organ financing. Unfortunately, this so-called organ financing really meant that GeneCo would take your kill you and take your organs back if you couldn't cough up the money. And Jim would become one of GeneCo's first targets.

"He won't believe me but I have to try." Sasha mumbled to herself as she sprinted back to Sanitarium Regional hospital.

"Sash, I thought you had to leave?"

"Jim, when you first told me about your stomach I was so upset that I closed myself off to the rest of the world. All I did was pray for you. I didn't even go class. Maybe if I had been more aware of what was going on in the news I could have warned you sooner before you made the decision to sign your life away."

"Sasha, what are you rambling on about?"

"In my dreams the citizens were living in a post-apocalyptic world in which an epidemic of organ failures had taken place. GeneCo had come and saved those who were left."

"So, that crazy Riley was right. Who would've guessed?"

"Yeah but that's not the point. If the patients who received organs did not pay GeneCo would reposes their property.

"Sash, not everything in dreams is accurate. The real life GeneCo isn't so bad. I met Mr. Largo and spoke to him. He said that everything would be taken care of."

"Jim, of course he seemed nice! He was trying to sweet talk you! Jim, you're extremely intelligent and I understand that you've been under a shit load of stress lately but you can't let that cloud your judgment. I know that your life depends on this stomach but you have to break your contract with GeneCo."

"Sasha, I get that you're concerned and the realization that you have experienced a series of premonitions has just hit you but I know what I'm getting myself into. I'm going to have my surgery on Thursday and then I'm going to become the award winning writer that I have always dreamed of being."

"Fine. But when the repo man comes to collect your stomach don't come crying to me!"

Having lost her first battle, Sasha stormed out of the ICU determined to continue her fight.

Sasha spent the next three months fighting a single-handed fight against GeneCo. She put flyers around campus, used a megaphone to harass passersby, and even called GeneCo's headquarters on a daily basis to insist that they revise their organ financing options. No matter how hard Sasha worked she could not get anyone to pay her any amount of attention. To make matters worse Sasha had begun to suffer from frequent heartburn. As much as she dreaded the experience Sasha took a break from her busy schedule of trying to save the world and went to the nearest cardiologist.

"So, Doctor is there anything wrong with me?"

"Sasha, please have a seat."

"That can't be good."

"It's not. Sasha, I'm sorry but you're infected."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have the incurable infection. You're going to need a heart transplant."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Like I said I'm truly sorry. But I do have good news."

"And what would that be?"

"This hospital has a direct connection to GeneCo. You could have your new heart by the end of the day."

"No."

"Sasha you can't refuse this heart. Without it you'll die!"

"I don't care."

"Sasha, please try to listen to reason."

"That company is fueled by evil and greed. I will never accept anything from them!"

"Nurse, please bring me some sedative."

"Sedative? You're going to drug me! Are you insane?"

"Sasha, I understand you're scared but you need this heart. GeneCo is not evil. They are here to help you. Now, if you won't willing let us perform the surgery I'm going to have to do it by force…"

"That's against the law you psychopath!"

"No, it's not. Ah, thank you nurse Margaret."

"No, let me go! NO!"


	6. Chapter 6

These Dreams…

By: Seuss Fan

(Note: I do not own Repo! or any of its characters. So, Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith please do not sue me!) 

Chapter 6: Free at last…

Sasha woke up three days later to find herself strapped into a hospital bed. No one was by her side. She was all alone. Her only company being the heart monitor that chronicled the beating of her brand new heart. Sasha examined the stitches that graced her chest. If only she could tear them away. But what would be the point? She had officially become a slave to the company she once hated. There was nothing she could do about it now.

"It's good to see you're up Sasha. I'm Dr. Rosenbloom, the head cardiologist at Geneco."  
"Its displeasure to meet you."  
"I know you have a grievance against Geneco for whatever reason and I'm very sorry for that. However, I've been assigned to your case so no matter how hard you try you're stuck with me."

"What a joy."  
"As peer procedure once a patient wakes up out of their coma it's necessary to perform certain tests. Just to make sure your brain wasn't affected by the surgery."

"But the surgery was performed on my heart, not my head."  
"Once again, it's procedure. Now you seem fairly competent as it is but if I don't fill out these reports I'll get shopped back to England and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"I might."

"Ms. Albright. Please cooperate."  
"Sorry."  
"What year is it?"

"It just became 2030 six months ago."  
"Very good. How old are you?"

"Almost 22."

"Good. When is your birthday?"

"June 6th, 2008."

"Perfect. Alright, I think that will be all. I'll be in later to check on that heart of yours."

"I'll be counting down the hours."

"GeneCo saved your life you know. It'd be nice if you showed some gratitude."

"I'll show gratitude when pigs fly."

"Right then. I'll see you later Ms. Albright. And about that gratitude, for the love of God, get some."

"I wish I could say the same for you and your bonehead employer." Sasha muttered under her breath as she watched Dr. Rosenbloom scurry away from her room.

After Sasha was released from the hospital she decided to go back to school and finish her studies. There was no use in fighting GeneCo anymore. She needed to go out and find a job so she could begin to make payment on her heart. GeneCo had given her a second chance at life. There was no going back now; Sasha was part of the trap.

Sasha completed her degree in psychology and gave her parents something to be proud of. She began work as an assistant in a psychiatrist's office. She made regular payments on her heart and other bills. Everything seemed to be going fine. And then she got the call.

"Are you Sasha?"

"Yes, whose calling?"  
"My name is Charlene Halpern. I'm Jim's mother."  
"Is Jim okay? I haven't spoken to him since graduation."

"He died last night."

"Oh my gosh. But I thought he got that transplant. I thought he was doing okay."

"He did. But he fell behind on his payments. I told him we'd help bail him out but he didn't listen. He said he could get himself out of debt on his own. You knew Jim; he always had to be in charge. If only my baby would have listened he'd still be alive… today…"  
"It's okay Mrs. Halpern. Jim's in heaven now. He's in a better place."

"You're right, dear. Those GeneCo people were just doing their job. They didn't mean to hurt my boy. After all they saved his life in the first place. Why would they want to kill him?"

"That sounds right."

"The funeral is Tuesday at seven o'clock. Reinhart Cemetery. Section D."  
"Right where Riley's buried."

"Yes, he wrote in it in his will that he wanted to be buried by his friends. And I knew that all three of y'all were friends."

"Yes, yes we were. I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Halpern."

"Thank you dear. See you at the funeral."

Suddenly everything had become all too real. She had only heard stories in the past. But now here it was. An actual occurrence. Someone she had known and loved had died at the hands of the Repo man. This time GeneCo had gone too far. Their madness needed to be stopped.

Sasha quit her job, moved to a different apartment, and once again began to fight against GeneCo. Although this time around the fight was ten times harder. GeneCo had turned into a super colossus. The company that had once occupied a small office in the center of town now owned a skyscraper with several small satellite offices across the globe. In a short period of time GeneCo had taken over the world. Sasha tried to form a resistance consisting of those who had been affected by GeneCo's organ financing; family members who's loved ones had died at the hands of Repo men. She garnered a few new members to her cause but most were too afraid to speak out. Sasha knew it seemed hypocritical. After all she was fighting GeneCo by day and making payments to them by night. But she hoped that her protesting would make a difference. If she was able to get GeneCo to change their organ financing plan perhaps she could save the lives of others and keep heart simultaneously.

Sasha's idealistic view of the world changed nothing. GeneCo wouldn't budge. No pharmaceutical companies would help her. Hospitals turned their backs. Sasha decided there was nothing else she could do but start a boycott. She knew that if she stopped making payments the Repo man would kill her but there was nothing else she could do. She had to make this sacrifice.

Boycotting helped a little. Sasha's small campaign was beginning to attract more followers. But it still wasn't enough. Sasha was at a standstill. What more could she do to change people's minds? As Sasha contemplated strategies in her apartment a loud knock appeared at the door.

"Whose there?"

"Sasha Albright, open up!"

"Oh God!"

"Your time is up."

"Please I can make up the payments. I have the money saved!"  
"It's not just that Mr. Largo heard about your little smut campaign. You never deserved this heart. You ungrateful, little slut!"

"No! Please! Don't do this! Please! Don't!"

"Too late."

And with a single pull the Repo man removed Sasha's heart. And GeneCo's reign of terror grew even stronger.

Thanks to all who read this story. Testify!


End file.
